1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electric contactor unit comprising a plurality of electric contactors integrated by an insulating material.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
As a conventional contact of this type, there is known a terminal assembly as shown in Japanese Patent Early Laid-Open Publication No. Sho 62-170177, which comprises a plurality of terminals and insulating sheets such as rubber sheets interposed between the terminals. With respect to other prior art, Japanese Patent Early Laid-Open Publication No. Sho 64-3977 discloses a connector for an electric part which comprises a plurality of electric connectors and insulating films applied onto the surfaces of the electric connectors, respectively, the electric connectors being mounted in a connector base formed of an insulating material in such a manner as to intimately engage the insulating films to each other.
In Japanese Patent Early Laid-Open Publication No. Sho 62-170177, however, since the insulating material is disposed at adjacent opposing surfaces of the electric contactors, when foreign matter such as metal screws contact the contactors, there is an inconvenience that there is insufficient insulation. In the case of Japanese Patent Early Laid-Open Publication No. Sho 64-3977, since the electric contactors are separated much time and labor are required for mounting them individually.
Referring back to Japanese Patent Early Laid-Open Publication No. Sho 62-170177, the electric contactors and the elastic insulating sheets interposed therebetween are required to be formed into predetermined shapes beforehand. On the other hand, Japanese Patent Early Laid-Open Publication No. Sho 64-3977 has an additional problem that when spaces between the adjacent electric contactors are different, the thickness of the insulating film is required to be changed in accordance with the different size spaces.
The present invention has been made in order to solve the above problems inherent in the prior art.